koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sterkenburg Cranach/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sterkenburg Cranach. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"I shall carry on by my honor as a knight!" *"This battle will forever be engrained in my memories." *"If you can use this to your advantage, then I would like for you to have it." *"I am impressed. I will be sure to ask for your assistance again." *"Well, I hope you will perform better next time." *"Hmm... It is difficult for me to adjust to scenes like this. As such, I may look more stern than I normally do..." *"The enemies from the other day were much too weak for my tastes. I would like to fight somebody that can provide me with a challenge." *"This is what I have been in search of all this time... The feeling I get as a knight when fighting a worthy opponent!" *"My efforts in battle the other day were rather unsightly. I must rededicate myself to my training." *"As a knight, I shall never know the taste of defeat!" *"I still have much to learn in my quest to become stronger." *"My opponents were weak. This victory is nothing to be proud of." *"I'll beat back any foe that stands in my way." *"Witness how a true knight does battle!" *"Your efforts in battle are worthy of a true knight!" *"Princess, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... I must step up my own efforts." *"Master Huang Gai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms. You would make an excellent knight!" *"Master Yoshimoto, your kemari skills are unparalleled throughout this land!" *"Motochika, your rebellious spirit knows no equal!" *"The real battle is just getting started!" *"I could not ask for a better opponent than myself to address my weaknesses." *"Your might is impressive." *"You are performing incredibly well." *"I am ashamed that you had to save me." *"I must thank you for coming to help." *"I will fulfill my duty as a knight." *"I cannot believe that I lost..." *"Princess, please do not push yourself too hard." *"Princess, leave me here to die!" *"Master Huang Gai, your refined techniques are awe-inspiring." *"Forgive me, Master Huang Gai." *"I am impressed by your kemari, Master Yoshimoto." *"Thank you, Master Yoshimoto." *"You have my respect, Motochika." *"Thank you for your help, Motochika." *"Your might is impressive. I will endeavor to protect you to the best of my ability." *"You are performing incredibly well. I am excited to see your continued growth." *"I am ashamed that you had to save me. I should be the one protecting you." *"I must thank you for coming to help. However, I am sorry to have made you worry." *"I will fulfill my duty as a knight. That means even my friends will be shown no mercy!" *"I cannot believe that I lost... It is clear that I still have much to learn." *"Princess, please do not push yourself too hard. I do not wish to see you in danger." *"Princess, leave me here to die! I do not want you to risk your own life for my sake!" *"Master Huang Gai, your refined techniques are awe-inspiring. I must learn from your example." *"Forgive me, Master Huang Gai. I am embarrassed to find my training to be so lacking." *"I am impressed by your kemari, Master Yoshimoto. I could never hope to match your grace." *"Thank you, Master Yoshimoto. I can feel the spirit that your people possess." *"You have my respect, Motochika. I do not understand your instrument, but it sounds beautiful." *"Thank you for your help, Motochika. In my world, you would make a fine knight indeed." *"Not only are you noble, but strong as well. I am honored to have met somebody like you." *"I enjoy watching you grow stronger. I must work hard to ensure you do not surpass me." *"You are here to help me? Your heart is a most noble one indeed!" *"You rushed to my side as soon as you sensed there was danger. You are the perfect knight!" *"My friend... Long have I waited for the day to test ourselves in battle." *"I will need to continue training myself. I could not stand to lose to you again." *"Such impressive strength! I suppose it is only natural for a warrior princess." *"You are here to help me, Princess? Accept my apologies, but know that I am most grateful." *"I strive to follow your example, Master Huang Gai! Your lord is always well-protected with you around." *"Thank you, Master Huang Gai. Your gallant figure is the very reflection of a knight." *"Kemari possesses incredible depth, Master Yoshimoto. I must strive for such elegance in my own movements." *"I see you have come to help me, Master Yoshimoto. Do you mind if I take this chance to observe your kemari skills?" *"I feel as if I share your rebellious spirit, Motochika. I really do." *"Thank you for coming to my aid, Motochika. I look forward to hearing your violent melodies up close." *"You're facing me in battle now!" *"Hmm... You're not a bad fighter. Not if you can put me on the defensive like this." *"Very well. It is time I showed you what I am really capable of." *"Princess?! Please stop this at once!" *"Urgh... You are so strong. Am I destined to repeat the mistakes of my past?" *"I refuse to be defeated by those I am supposed to protect. On my honor as a knight, I will not lose again!" *"Master Huang Gai, I wish to test your abilities as a knight!" *"Ahh... This is the strength that I was seeking! Master Huang Gai, you are a paragon of knighthood!" *"As one knight to another, I cannot let you beat me! I ask that we both give our all in this encounter!" *"Master Yoshimoto, today we shall duel with our blades rather than a kemari ball." *"I expect to lose to you at kemari, but not in a battle of blades!" *"I refuse to back down. Now you will see how a true knight wields his blade in battle!" *"There is no need for words. Come, Motochika!" *"I too, can hear the screams of my soul. Truly, our conversation is best suited to the battlefield!" *"I like the sound of this rebellious melody. Get ready as my knight's code strikes at your very soul!" *"I cannot show you any mercy, so please do not hold it against me." *"I do not wish to quarrel with you, but if this is what you truly desire..." *"Actually, I am not so young anymore..." *"I am not very confident in my abilities, but I shall give it a try." *"Stand and face me, Motochika. Perhaps we will be able to communicate better than with words alone." Category:Quotes